Sem você Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles tinham brigado de novo, as vezes ela se perguntava se tinha feito a coisa certa, mas ao se lembrar do amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro, sabiam que era a coisa certa


**Sem Você.**

**Luiza Possi.**

Ela andava de um lado para o outro na casa dela, certo aquela casa não era apenas dela, já fazia quase um ano que ela e Rony dividiam aquela casa, mas ultimamente ela brigava tanto com o ruivo que ele passava a maior parte do tempo na academia de aurores.

-Aquele... Aquele... –ela treme a cabeça e se senta no sofá, ela não poderia acusar o ruivo dela de nada, ele apenas estava a ajudando e ela tinha brigado com ele, era a mesma questão sempre –Você e uma idiota Hermione Weasley –ela pega uma almofada e coloca na face antes de gritar, ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ela.

**Noite chega, lá fora é calmo  
O silêncio me faz lembrar  
Estou sozinha em minha casa  
Mais um motivo pra pensar.**

Ela não sabe se foram minutos ou horas, mas ela ficou um bom tempo olhando para a lareira esperançosa, como se Rony soubesse que ela estava arrependida e voltasse para ela, mas ela conhecia aquele ruivo teimoso, se ela não fizesse o primeiro passo, ele demoraria pelo menos uma semana para voltar para casa.

O único problema, ela também era teimosa.

**Que estou longe de você  
Por que, que eu estrago tudo  
sem perceber  
Agora é tarde pra ligar  
Mas eu queria mesmo é te falar.**

Ela andava de um lado para o outro na sala, como ela queria que as amigas estivessem ali ao lado dela, mas como Gina, Hellen, Sam e Luna ainda estavam em Hogwarts, ficava praticamente impossível elas ajudarem a amiga.

-Por que não pode ser mais fácil? –ela encara a aliança em sua mão, será que ela tinha feito a coisa certa em se casar com Rony? Será que os dois grifinórios mais cabeças duras que já existiu em Hogwarts foram feitos um para o outro? Ela foi surpreendida quando uma luz lânguida veio da aliança mostrando a frase "Te amarei para sempre".

**Que Sem Você  
Se apaga a luz do Sol  
Sem contar  
Que acaba o ar para respirar.**

Ela pensa nos tempos de Hogwarts, onde os dois brigavam sobre tudo, mas ela nunca pode negar o amor do ruivo, ela tinha visto em Vitor sim, uma companhia, afinal ele tinha visto ela como uma garota, não apenas uma amiga, mas Rony tinha mais, ele tinha um coração forte, um amor acima de tudo que ela já tinha visto, tudo bem que ele era lento, mas ela não pode resistir de sorrir ao se lembrar de quando ele a pediu em casamento.

**Vou dormir e me bate a insônia  
Minha vida passa na TV  
Quando eu durmo, vem logo o sonho  
Me dá a resposta pra entender.**

Ele caminhava de um lado para o outro da cabana em cima da árvore, era uma noite romântica deles, mas Hermione estava ficando preocupado com o namorado, ele só fazia isso quando estava nervoso ou falaria algo importante, quando ele se virou para ela, ela notou que era as duas coisas, ele se aproxima dela e a beija.

-Eu te amo Mione –

**Que estou longe de você  
Por que, que eu estrago tudo sem perceber  
Agora é tarde pra ligar  
Mas eu queria mesmo é te falar.**

Ela ficou um bom tempo sem entender o que estava acontecendo com o namorado, mas logo ela se surpreende ao que ele se ajoelha e fala.

-Mione... Eu não sei como fazer isso... –ele encara bem ela e fala –Sei que às vezes brigamos muito... Que eu sou um teimoso e você uma cabeça dura –ele dá um sorriso pequeno ao que ela apenas retribui –mas eu não posso mais negar isso... Você e muito importante para mim... Você e parte da minha alma... Cada dia que passamos juntos, seja quando estamos abraçados ou gritando um com o outro... Para mim são únicos... –ele abre a caixinha mostrando um anel delicado, com um rubi vermelho que parecia emanar uma energia de puro amor dele –Eu quero estes momentos para sempre... Eu te quero para sempre –ele se levanta e encara fixamente aqueles olhos –Eu quero me casar com você Mione... Você aceitaria? –os olhos dela brilhavam e logo ela o puxa para um beijo cheio de paixão.

**Que Sem Você  
Se apaga a luz do Sol  
Sem contar  
Que acaba o ar para respirar.**

Ela tocou os lábios ao se lembrar daquele beijo, tudo bem que fazia quase um ano e meio que ele tinha feito o pedido, mas todas as noites ela poderia se lembrar daquelas palavras, de cada sentimento que ela tinha recebido quando colocou o anel que descansava na mão dela, era um amor incrível.

-Eu ainda te amo meu ruivo cabeça dura – e logo uma voz responde da lareira.

-Eu ainda te amo também minha sabe tudo teimosa –ela sorri ao ver o ruivo saindo da lareira.

**Que Sem Você  
Se apaga a luz do Sol  
Sem contar  
Que acaba o ar para respirar.**

Os dois se encaram por um longo tempo, nenhum deles poderia quebrar o contato de olhos, mas logo ela avança ate ele, ele pode ver algumas lágrimas dela.

-Rony... Eu... –ele coloca um dedo delicadamente sobre os lábios dela e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Não diga nada Mi... –ele beija o pescoço dela fazendo ela deixar um gemido escapar –apenas esquecemos de tudo –ele a pega no colo e a leva para o quarto.

**Que Sem Você  
Se apaga a luz do Sol  
Sem contar  
Que acaba o ar para respirar.**

O amor que eles tinham feito aquela noite, foi diferente de tudo que eles poderiam se lembrar, não era apenas o contato físico, era mais como se as almas deles estivessem se unido de tal forma que nem mesmo em todos os livros que ela tinha lido ela não poderia explicar, e pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione Granger Weasley afirmava com convicção que existia uma coisa que nem os livros poderiam explicar: o amor.

**Sem Você  
Se apaga a luz do Sol  
Sem contar  
Que acaba o ar para respirar.**

Ela estava aconchegada nos braços dele com um sorriso enorme, eles poderiam brigar , gritar e enfeitiçar um ao outro, mas o amor deles sempre falaria mais alto.

-Eu te amo Mione –Rony fala entre os sonhos, Hermione sorri mais e o abraça mais forte, algumas coisas não se pode explicar, mas ela já não ligava mais para isso, ela tinha o ruivo dela de volta e isso era tudo o que importava para ela.

Eles notaram que o nascer do sol naquele dia, tinha algo de especial, era como se o amor estivesse no ar.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA PORTUGUESA QUE EU ADORO DEMAIS.RSRS AUTORA DO HERDEIRO DE HORUS,.. "A ORIGINAL.RSRSRS" GUIDA POTTER.. TE ADORO DEMAIS LINDA.ERSRSRS**


End file.
